The Girl, The Fight, Life in Tree Hill
by Firewriter23
Summary: A new girl moves to Tree Hill. Lucas and Nathan both go for her leaving Payton, Haley and Brook out. What do the girls think when Lucas and Nathan both start fighting over a girl that JUST moved there? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Elizabeth Calloway, Amber Calloway, Becky Calloway, and Cody Dixon.  
  
Summary: A new girl moves to Tree Hill. Lucas and Nathan both go for her leaving Payton, Haley and Brook out. What do the girls think when Lucas and Nathan both start fighting over a girl that JUST moved there? READ TO FIND OUT!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Chapter One (The girl)  
  
Lucas ran down the stairs in jeans and a white beater. He was always the only one home by the time it was time to leave for school. Since his mom owned a coffee shop she was always there early and Keith (who now lived with them ever since he started dating his mom Karen) he was always at the shop bright and early. Since everyone had already left with the cars Lucas walked to school. He left his house and went right to the coffee shop where he met Haley there.  
"Hey Luke. I'll be just a minute. "She said as he entered.  
"Hey hon, would you like a coffee for on your way?" Lucas's mom said pouring a cup.  
"Sure mom."  
Haley walked back out "I'll be back after tutoring."  
"Okay see you two later." Luke's mom said smiling and handing them both a cup of coffee.  
Lucas followed Haley out of the shop. "So how are things with tutoring?"  
"Nathan is doing fine. Not like I should tell you anyways. That's really between me and the person I'm tutoring but he's not bothering you so I guess it's okay right?"  
"Yeah. But like I said before you didn't have to tutor him just so he'll leave me alone. I mean were getting alone better then we did before so you could just stop anytime you would like."  
"Luke I'm not going to stop helping him. Just like your not going to stop liking Payton."  
"I don't like Payton."  
"Yes you do. You drool over her when she walks by."  
"No I don't."  
"Luke don't argue."  
"Hales don't argue."  
Haley continued to walk down the street toward their school. "Luke?" Haley said turning around. She saw Lucas standing on the sidewalk staring at the girl walking on the other side of the street. "Is it Payton?" Haley looked over at the girl. She was not Payton. The girl had brown hair a little longer then shoulder length, she was a little taller then Haley. "Lucas! Will you come on! Were going to be late and I'm never late."  
Lucas slowly turned to Haley. "Oh yeah. Right. Let's go." 


	2. Chapter Two Lets get together

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Elizabeth Calloway, Amber Calloway, Becky Calloway, and Cody Dixon.  
  
Summary: A new girl moves to Tree Hill. Lucas and Nathan both go for her leaving Payton, Haley and Brook out. What do the girls think when Lucas and Nathan both start fighting over a girl that JUST moved there? READ TO FIND OUT!  
  
I'm very very sorry for the long wait. I have been so busy with dance and school work and the holidays that I didn't get a chance but I finished chapter two and since I'll be getting 2 weeks off for Christmas break I'll be able to write more. So Please review it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two (Lets get together)  
  
"Haley!" Nathan said walking up to her after school. "So what are we going to work on today?"  
"Well I thought we would prepare for your test tomorrow."  
"Good idea. I need the extra studying."  
"Okay.So how are you this morning?"  
"Fine, you?"  
"Pretty good."  
Nathan looked across the school courtyard and saw the new girl. Since he was with Haley he didn't want to make it look like he was staring at her. "Well Haley I'm gonna go I don't want to be late for class."  
"Good for you Nathan. See you this afternoon."  
Nathan nodded and jogged away. "Hey." He said walking over to the new girl.  
"Hi. I'm Elizabeth Calloway."  
"I'm Nathan Scott. I play on the basketball team here."  
"Cool. Um sorry to cut this short but I better go I don't want to be late on my first day at school."  
"Wait, um how about I show you around town this afternoon?"  
"Um.I guess so."  
"Okay so I'll meet you out front the school."  
"Alright. Bye Nathan." Elizabeth said walking away.  
Nathan followed her with his eyes until she was out of site. Then he walked off to his class.  
  
"Lucas! He Lucas. How about we get together tonight and go have fun." Brooke said.  
"Sorry I cant I'm helping my mom at the café." He said to her not even looking at her.  
"Come on. Please?"  
"Brooke I cant. I promised my mom I would help out."  
"Oh fine." Brooke sighed and walked off.  
Lucas shook his head and shut his locker and headed off to his first pd class. When he got there he was actually early for once. Then through the door, he saw the girl he saw walking down the street earlier.  
"Hi. I'm Lucas Scott." He said right after she sat down.  
"Hi. Elizabeth.Elizabeth Calloway."  
"So if you don't mind me asking, why did you and your family move to Tree Hill?"  
"Oh my parents decided it was time to move, so this is where we ended up here."  
"Cool. So Elizabeth, would u like to come to my mom's café later on tonight for a coffee and something to eat? Like around 8:30?"  
"Um. Sure."  
"Okay well here's the name of the café. And my number." He handed Elizabeth the paper.  
"Thanks."  
  
The day went on rather slow for both of the Scott boys. They were both waiting for that special time with Elizabeth but little did they know that they were both going out with the same girl on the same night. Two brothers always think alike.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks to all the people that reviewed my story I'm hoping that more people will review it! 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Elizabeth Calloway, Amber Calloway, Becky Calloway, and Cody Dixon. I'm also not involved with the WB in any way.  
  
Summary: A new girl moves to Tree Hill. Lucas and Nathan both go for her leaving Payton, Haley and Brook out. What do the girls think when Lucas and Nathan both start fighting over a girl that JUST moved there? READ TO FIND OUT!  
  
I'm so so sorry for the long wait in update. I've been so caught up in a lot of things but I promise to update more now that I have some free time! But here's chapter 3 and I'm working on chapter 4 and 5 right now!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Three (The Dates)  
  
Nathan ran out of class right when the bell rang that afternoon. He waited outside the front of the school for Elizabeth.  
"Um...Nathan right?"  
Nathan quickly turned around. "Yeah."  
"Hey sorry I'm a little late I had to get my books for class."  
"It's alright. Shall we go?"  
"Sure."  
Nathan led Elizabeth to his car. The car his dad bought for him before he was 15. He opened the door for her trying to be a perfect gentleman. He thought she was the prettiest girl alive and wanted her as his own.  
"So Nathan....Where is it you're taking me?"  
"Well you know those shows with the busses that go around showing you what's what?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Well that's what I'm doing only were in a car not a bus and it's just us."  
"Sounds interesting."  
Nathan started his tour with the town center. He didn't even bother showing her Lucas's house or his mom's café. He showed her all the team players house and then ended with his house. "You're welcome to come in if you would like."  
"Um sorry I cant I have to get home."  
"Okay then maybe another time." He said he drove off toward her house with her directions.  
"Thanks for the tour. It helped a lot."  
"Well your welcome." He said smiling. He wasn't going to try and kiss her.  
Elizabeth got out of his car and watched him drive away. She quickly threw her books in the house then ran into town toward Lucas's mom's café.  
  
"Lucas! Will you either get something or leave? I mean there are not that many tables here.  
"Hales I'm waiting for someone so can you please just leave me be?"  
"Fine but if the person your waiting for doesn't show in ten minutes-- "  
"I'll leave."  
"Okay." Haley walked away and disappeared behind the counter.  
Lucas looked toward the door and there she was Elizabeth, standing there looking so beautiful.  
"Hey Elizabeth." Lucas said standing up.  
"Hey. Sorry I'm so late. My parents wanted me to finish my homework then you know help move boxes." Elizabeth lied. She didn't care. She like Lucas. She like Nathan. She like both the Scott brothers. But little did she know that they were brothers and hated each other.  
"Nah, its cool. So you want something to eat?"  
"Sure. What do you have?" She asked sitting at the table Lucas was sitting at.  
"Let me get some menu's." He walked to the counter and grabbed two menus.  
"Hey you. What are you doing with that?" Haley asked walking to him  
"I'm going to hand one to my date and use one for myself." Lucas said to her.  
"Lucas, you know what we have. You don't need a menu." Haley said taking one from him.  
"Yes but it wouldn't be very cool to not have one when she does." He took it back and walked back over to Elizabeth "Here you go."  
"Thanks."  
  
After Dinner.  
"Thanks for the dinner and the tour around town. I really enjoyed it." Elizabeth said and they came up to the steps of her house.  
"No problem...Any time you need me just come over or come to the café."  
"I will. See you tomorrow." She said as she walked into the door and shutting it behind her.  
Lucas smiled and thought about her the whole way home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks to the reviewers! I would really like to see more reviews for this story! I think it is good! 


End file.
